


just to see you go by

by apostolosian (mercutioes)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fucking Machines, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Size Queen Mako, basically mako fucks himself silly and thinks about all his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutioes/pseuds/apostolosian
Summary: given time to himself, mako's mind wanders





	just to see you go by

**Author's Note:**

> meghan gave me a prompt for "mako solo, size queen + fucking machine" and like..... the rest is history
> 
> title from "my junk" from spring awakening, the only show i know of with three (3) distinct songs about jerking off

The machine folds out from a compact cube, a simple thing that Mako bought in a sex shop on a dare back on September.  He and Maritime had stumbled in there on a break, giggling about all the weird stuff in display cases and getting dirty looks from the cashier who’d definitely seen their fill of bashful students.  She’d dared him to buy it, innocuous-looking as it was, and as much as he’d scoffed and blustered, he was  _ very _ much intrigued.  In retaliation, he’d dared her to buy a pair of EarthHome-branded nipple clamps (which she did), and then they took them back to their rooms and never spoke of it again.

All told, in the intervening years he’s gotten a lot of use out of it – he’d discovered quickly that the best cure for boredom or restlessness or an obsessive spiral is to fuck himself to exhaustion, one way or another.  Sometimes he can find someone to do it for him when they’re on-planet and he can go to a club or a bar or find someone cute on Firewrks to meet up with, and that’s great, that’s awesome, but sometimes… sometimes, he does this.

He locks his door, lays out the array of attachments in increasing size – the smallest is barely as big as two of his fingers and the largest a twisting blue monstrosity the size of his forearm.  He chooses a medium size to start, a hot pink cock with ridges all up the sides. It clicks onto the machine which compensates for the weight of the dildo by increasing the weight of the base. There.

Mako lays back, remote in hand, and imagines indistinct faces, anonymous hands and lips and unnamed voices that sound far-off and unfocused.  He plays with his dick to get himself slick and wet and open, stretches himself on one of the smaller dildo before he positions himself, clicks the machine on and  _ oh _ .  Oh, this is what he needed, the steady, slow in-and-out as he fucks himself.  He has the whole night free so he keeps the machine running at a slow place, languid so he can feel the delicious drag of the ridges inside him as the dildo moves.  His toes curl as he pinches his own nipples and bites his lip against the noises he makes.

Mako’s mind wanders, the indistinct people touching him morphing and twisting.  Now it’s Aria, strapped into a harness – the bright pink dildo would suit her – giggling as she fucks him, long manicured nails scraping over his skin and her hair tickling his neck when she leans down to take a nipple between her teeth.  She’s beautiful and fun and he thinks about kissing her, about tasting the sweetness of her lip gloss and about her hands — stronger than they look — holding his thighs apart as she fucks into him. He touches his dick, comes shuddering and shivery and it’s good but it’s not enough, not yet.  He sits up with shaking limbs, turns the machine off and replaces the pink cock with a larger one, black and heavy and simple but big enough to stretch him nicely now that he’s open. He’s slick down his thighs but he smears lube onto this one, just to be safe.

He’s deliciously oversensitive when this one breaches him — a soft little nub near the base of it, designed just for this purpose, brushes tantalizingly against his swollen cock as it moves.  His imagination shifts again, flicks through possibilities until he has a sudden, clear picture of Cass wearing that stern look they have when they’re doctoring and, yeah,  _ yeah _ , that’s a good thought.  He shifts from his back up to his hands and knees, lets the machine fuck into him from behind and imagines Cass’ hands on his hips, their grip firm and unyielding.   _ Careful _ ,  _ Mako _ , they’d say.   _ If you don’t stop squirming, I’ll have to strap you to the table to keep you still. _  And now he’s imagining that, imagining Cass cuffing him to the medical table on all fours, ankles tied at the corners to keep his legs spread for Cass to fuck him rough.  He can almost hear their voice, clinical and strict.  _ Quiet, or do I have to gag you too? _  And he’s coming again, collapsing down to his elbows and yelling, muffled, into the mattress.

It’s still not enough, not quite enough, he’s still  _ thinking _ .  He needs more.  He replaces the attachment with his biggest dildo, blue and ridged and absolutely huge but he’s so open and slick and needy that he’ll be able to take it, easy.  He positions himself on his stomach, ass in the air and face in a pillow and his own wetness dripping down his thighs as he starts the machine at an excruciatingly slow pace.  It’s a stretch, it’s almost too much in the best of ways and he can’t help but sob, grateful for the pillow to muffle him because there’s no way he could be quiet, stretched this far open.  As soon as it’s fully seated in him the first time, he clicks the remote to speed up the pace slightly. The ridges drag against him, his lips stretched wide, swollen and red and aching.

His mind jumps from scenario to scenario – first it’s Tower, huge and sweet, big hands on his hips and uncertain murmurs in his ear, gentle kisses down his spine.  Then it’s Paisley, mean and calculated and smooth words falling from his perfect lips –  _ you’re a slut _ , Paisley says,  _ so eager for me to fuck you senseless _ .  He speeds the machine’s pace again and then it’s AuDy in his mind’s eye, implacable and unreadable and fucking him steady and relentlessly and not paying any heed to his begging and squirming.  It’s Cass again, it’s Aria, it’s all of them, it’s a group of unnamed figures, faceless and anonymous and passing him between them and fucking him until he can’t take it anymore.

“Oh, you love this, huh,” and this voice isn’t imagined but it’s not real either, still in his head but not  _ his _ .  “I mean, I guess I would know.  We love getting fucked.”

“ _ Shit _ .”  Larry laughs in his mind, gives him the phantom sensation of fingers brushing over his lips and down his throat.

“What would our friends say if they found out you imagine them fucking you,” Larry taunts.  “You think they’d like it? You think they’d fuck you if you got on your knees and begged them for it?”

“Larry, please,” Mako begs, though what he’s begging for he’s not sure.

“We’re so pretty when we beg,” Larry replies, and Mako can feel him grinning.  “Come on, let me make us come. This thing’s a vibrator too, isn’t it?”

Mako feels his arm move without his permission, clicking at the remote to turn off the thrusting and switch on the vibrating function.  Mako  _ screams _ as the cock inside him starts buzzing, fully seated in him and huge and overwhelmingly intense.  Larry reaches down with Mako’s arm to circle his cock and it’s  _ weird _ , feels like someone else touching him even though it’s his own fingers.  Larry knows just how to touch him, how to touch  _ them _ , just the right amount of rough and quick and he’s coming so hard he thinks he blacks out, screaming into the pillow as the dildo keeps buzzing right through his orgasm and through the aftershocks.  He’s sobbing, overstimulated and too weak to turn off the machine so it just keeps going, pleasure-pain making him shudder and squirm until he finds the remote and stops the vibrations.

He moves up the bed, letting the dildo slip out of him with a wet sound as he collapses in an exhausted heap.  He can feel Larry in his head, not saying anything but present, watching. He lets his eyes slip closed, lays there until his breathing evens out.

“You should probably clean up,” Larry comments, and Mako groans at the thought – Larry’s right, he’s practically covered in his own slick and sweat and the toys are scattered messily around the bed from his squirming and thrashing.

“In a minute,” Mako whines.  “I literally cannot move.”

“We both know that’s not true –”

“I’m jelly, I’m dissolving, I can’t possibly get out of bed.”

“You’re gonna feel  _ so _ gross later,” Larry warns, but Mako’s already curling up under the sheet.

“Just leave me here to die,” he murmurs, “and tell our friends I went out just like I’ve always wanted.”

“What, well-fucked and covered in come?”

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Mako sighs happily.  The last sound he hears before he falls asleep is Larry’s quiet laughter echoing in his head.


End file.
